


Sucker For Nurses

by greenkangaroo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenkangaroo/pseuds/greenkangaroo
Summary: As Ino so helpfully pointed out, if you wanted to test something as daring as a publically recognized three-person marriage with all the rights and responsibilities therein, the Akimichi were a good clan to test on. Oneshot.





	

Probably the only reason Sakura and Karin got away with it was because of Kakashi. A Hokage who had done as much as he had could essentially become a dictator and who would argue? 

(leaving aside, of course, that Kakashi was about as likely to become a dictator as Orochimaru an academy teacher.) 

Still the fact remained that when one of Kakashi’s ‘cute students’ came bursting into his office with Karin Uzumaki in tow demanding to know where in the laws of Konoha a three-way marriage was illegal, the Hokage hadn’t exactly discouraged her. 

Oh no he’d loved every second of it. Because Kakashi was a lot of things- powerful, somewhat tormented, a bit of a lecher- but most especially, he was a hopeless romantic. 

Chalk it up to the books. 

There was a token fight put up, mainly by members of the Elder Council who couldn’t quite handle the impropriety of it all. The fight was only token because on the other side were the men and women who had come to be known as the Konoha Eleven, each and every one a war hero and one of those was loud and blonde and definitely going to become Hokage sooner rather than later. 

Besides, as Ino so helpfully pointed out, if you wanted to test something as daring as a publically recognized three-person marriage with all the rights and responsibilities therein, the Akimichi were a good clan to test on. 

Chouji wasn’t certain he agreed but then his opinion in the whole matter tended to be overshadowed by his girlfriends. Sakura was loud and demanding, Karin was devious and demanding, and Chouji? 

His words to Ino many years ago echoed prophetically every time he sat down to dinner and endured the gentle ribbing of his many cousins with red on one side and pink on the other. 

He was a sucker for nurses. 

(Karin not technically being a medical kunoichi notwithstanding.) 

Honestly he was still sort of in shock over the whole affair. Between Karin being related to Naruto and both she and Sakura having This Thing for Sasuke on top of that war and the frankly colossal mess it made Chouji was amazed he hadn’t just shut down. 

Sasuke’s not quite declaration of undying love for Naruto had sort of taken the air out of the sails of the good ships Haruno and Uzumaki Red.

In the beginning- working side by side with the two kunoichi in a refugee camp- Chouji had tried his best to encourage them to explore their options. Karin and Sakura had become close. Naruto was clearly bisexual, Sasuke had shown affection for both women, why the hell not? There were a ton of ways it could work out. Sakura deserved to be happy and as far as Chouji could see so did Karin. 

It didn't occur to Chouji until later that the meals he shared with both women, and the little things he did for them and they in turn did for him, were gaining some kind of cosmic significance he was unable to translate. 

Neji, who had been the only other member of their group on hand when Things Got Weird, had deadpanned to a panicking Akimichi heir, “It’s fate.” 

That was about as close to joking as Neji got and Chouji tried his best to appreciate it. When word reached Shikamaru he called Chouji troublesome and dragged the girls off for a conversation that lasted four hours, the contents of which Chouji still wasn’t and probably would never be privy to. 

Everything had led to this, somehow. 

To Naruto as impending heir to the position he’d always dreamed of, to Sasuke rebuilding a life he never thought he’d touch again, to Chouji sometimes toting around one of his girlfriends’ not-quite-friends in a water jug because apparently Suigetsu was not capable of keeping his sharp-toothed mouth shut. it led to a wedding or three and a long discussion about how appropriate it was or was not for two kunoichi who hardly ate enough to have the word 'food' on any article of clothing. 

Adulthood was messier than Chouji had ever thought it would be. There were arguments and misunderstandings. Karin still met with Orochimaru and Sakura still worked herself to death and back. Chouji still went out of his way to help when it was detrimental to his health and somehow they kept everything from careening over a cliff. The sailing wasn’t always smooth, and it was a fact that the beginnings of Clan Uchiha Reborn were red and pink-haired, little girls and a little boy who came to visit their similarly-haired half siblings in the Akimichi clan compound. 

Shikamaru got to call a whole lot more things troublesome and that made him happy. 

Sakura and Karin always walked with their heads held high and Chouji did too although he wasn’t terribly used to it. 

“It’s your fault.” Ino said to him when Chosuma came home with Inojin and Minato, nursing a black eye and grumbling. “You’re a sucker for nurses.” 

Chouji couldn’t disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about due to a sudden influx of karin meta on tumblr that was dedicated almost entirely to making her look good- by making every other female character look bad. I joked about writing a Sakura-Chouji-Karin threesome. Then I realized I had to do it.


End file.
